


Welcome Home

by Nulara



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Happy, Idiots in Love, Living Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Education, Surprise Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nulara/pseuds/Nulara
Summary: An Eric X Adam future fic. Adam and Eric have been in a long-term relationship for nearly 8 years now. Both are 26 by this time. Adam returns home after being away for work for a couple of days. Eric missed him terribly as he always does. Domestic fluff and some serious smut ensues.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Welcome Home

Welcome Home 

Set in the future - Eric and Adam are both 26, and happily living together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric’s heart jumped in his chest with excitement and anticipation at the familiar wrap of his boyfriend’s rough knuckles upon the front door. He rolled his eyes with affection. Adam was always leaving his keys behind in odd places, one of the many Adam-isms he had learned to love. 

Sometimes Eric missed the way Adam would throw pebbles at his childhood-home window when they were teenagers, summoning Eric to his balcony like a hybrid of an 80s romance movie and the star- crossed lovers’ tale of Romeo and Juliet. Adam was like a handsome misunderstood rogue whisking Eric away under an inky black moonlit sky, to a secret place only they knew of, so that they could bask in the gentle glow of each other’s love and light away from judgemental eyes. It was all frightfully exciting and romantic. Damn his Cinderella complex! 

But Eric would then remember being with Adam out in the open in front of the whole world to see for the first time, and how it was the most wonderful and beautiful thing either of them had experienced. With the not-so-subtle lingering looks of adoration when they passed each other in the hallway at school on their way to classes, the soft but electrifying casual touches of hands on skin and kisses on temples as they sat together in the circle of their (now joint) group of friends during break times, the gradual but more forthcoming full-blown joyful smiles from that beautiful emotionally repressed boy that made Eric’s heart utterly melt when they laughed together. 

After an initial rough beginning when they were 17, with Adam slowly learning how to be emotionally functional without the oppressive influence of his so-called father hanging over him, being with Adam now was like being in a perpetual Summer-time glow. Peaceful, warm, happy; with the constant feeling of never wanting it to end.

Adam sometimes still had to remember that it was ok to truly open himself up to Eric completely without fear of rejection, and without reverting back into his old shell of emotional self-preservation. But over the years of their blooming romance with Eric’s gentle and constant affection peeling carefully away at Adam’s built-up protective layers since that fateful day in the music room, Adam had slowly but surely grown into the gentle, sweet, and wonderful person he truly was underneath. 

They had continued learning how to grow together over the past (nearly) 8 years of their relationship. It hadn’t always been easy of course, they both had their demons to contend with, Adam more so than Eric. But nowadays they could tell if something was wrong with the other with the mere flicker of a facial muscle, sometimes it was just a feeling, and they would support each other without having to even verbally communicate. 

They had become the best parts of one another, in the way that they brought out the best versions of themselves, when they were together. They loved the best parts of each other of course, but equally loved the less-than-pretty parts too. 

Eric laughed to himself as he took the descending stairs to the front door two at a time, thinking, ‘Mum was right all along; we really do make each other sparkle.’ 

Eric wrenched open the door and in a loud sing-song voice exclaimed, “Hey Babe!”, to a slightly bewildered and highly amused Adam. Even after all this time Eric’s exuberant nature still knocked Adam’s quiet solidity off balance, and Adam absolutely loved it. 

Adam chuckled gently and melted at the sight before him, of his pocket-rocket boyfriend beaming up at him wearing fluffy leopard print slipper boots with pink trim, practically bouncing with the excitement of seeing him after being apart for barely 2 days. Eric wore slightly less eye-catching clothes these days, trading some of them in for form fitting turtleneck jumpers and sleek chinos. He sometimes wore large framed chic glasses which make him look even sexier. His muscles under his gorgeous ebony skin had filled out over the years, as had Adam’s own, (“If that’s even possible you stud of a man, but I’m not complaining!” he heard Eric’s voice say in his head), and he had gotten tall enough to not have to push up fully on his tip-toes to kiss Adam anymore. But some things would never change. Adam thanked God every day that Eric would always be the boy he fell in love with at his core. 

He beamed right back at Eric tilting his head down to press a soft kiss to his full lips, lingering longer and leaning in deeper than he had originally intended; getting lost in Eric was an occupational hazard of being his boyfriend, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They finally broke apart after a solid 5 minutes, both a little dazed, Eric’s hands having found their way to Adam’s face cupping his chiselled jaw, his thumbs still grazing over Adam’s prominent cheekbones that he knew Eric loved so much. Adam’s arms had snaked their way naturally around Eric’s slim waist where they belonged.

Adam breathed out a gentle, “Hey Gorgeous,” locking eyes with his love, foreheads touching, watching him blush happily at the endearment, smiling even brighter than before. 

Eric’s insides quivered delightfully when Adam called him that. He knew Adam had taken a long time to finally be comfortable with calling him cute pet-names in public, but now, although Adam did it less when people were in ear-shot, he had become far less hung up on things like complementing Eric and telling him how much he loved him, even when other people were around. 

Adam had basically declared his undying love for Eric to his face in front of their entire school before; really what was the big deal with telling his boyfriend how beautiful he thought he was, inside and out? 

“I missed you! What happened to your house key?” 

Eric asked, once they had recovered a little from their reunion, grabbing Adam’s hand in the process, lacing their fingers together, and leading him upstairs to their little joint-owned flat. It wasn’t very big, a total of 4 rooms; bathroom, kitchen, bedroom and living room. But it was the happiest place in the world for both of them, and it was theirs alone. 

“Missed you too, Babe. Oh, I left them in Ola’s car by accident when she picked me up from the train station. She knows I left them there. I’ll get them back off her later.” 

Adam explained as he shrugged off his coat and hung it up in the small closet in the hallway.

As he turned to Eric from where he stood in the hallway he laughed as he saw Eric dramatically fan out his arms towards the overtly colourful, homemade, ‘Welcome Home Adam!”, banner hanging across their living room space. 

“Ta-Da! Do you like it?” 

Eric asked hopefully, looking utterly adorable with uncharacteristic shyness gracing his elegant features.

Adam had only gone away for a couple of days for work, (after realising his true calling Adam now trained and rehabilitated police dogs, and dogs with behavioural issues, across the country), but Eric had always made an effort to make Adam feel appreciated and happy at home. One time when Adam was particularly feeling loved up by Eric, he’d told him that Eric’s love was the home he’d never had. Eric had cried with happy tears at that statement, coming from Adam and knowing his history, it just meant so much. 

“I love it, Babe. It looks great.” 

Adam was truly touched by the effort Eric made for him. He approached his boyfriend, who was now gleaming with pride at Adam’s praise; stroked his hands lovingly down Eric’s arms and took his graceful hands in his larger ones, silently thanking him with an affectionate squeeze. 

“You didn’t need to go to so much trouble though. I was only away for 2 days!”

“I KNOW! But you know it always feels like an age when you’re away from me. Absence makes the heart grow fonder don’tchu know!”

Eric teased lightly, earning a playful tug around his middle from Adam, pulling him down with him as he slumped down onto the sofa behind him; Eric landing softly but unceremoniously on top of him with a short giddy burst of;

“Hey!”

“Is that so?” 

Adam queried with mirth and affection in his voice, kissing the patch of delicate skin just behind Eric’s right ear. It made Eric giggle and squirm on his lap, causing Adam’s smile to falter suddenly and his member start to harden underneath his boyfriend’s firm backside.

“Haha! Yes, that is so Mr. Animal Magnetism!...Oh..Ooh…Adam… stop that.”

Eric breathed out the latter in a husky whisper as Adam’s kisses started to make their way along Eric’s jawline, his strong arms pulling him in closer so that Eric’s legs swung sideways over his lap. 

“Do you really want me to stop, Baby?”

Adam asked in a deep, breathless, and seductive tone. One hand supporting Eric’s back and the other slowly grazing its way down his torso, past the button of his trousers to rest just above Eric’s now visibly hardening erection. Adam knew full well what the answer would be.

“Fuck no, don’t you dare!"

Eric whispered sharply into Adam’s left ear and then proceeded to suck gently on his earlobe, occasionally taking it between his teeth, causing Adam’s own cock to swell even more until he was completely rock hard and straining tightly against his jeans. 

Adam started rubbing Eric’s now fully hard length with his rough palm through the fabric of his chinos, producing a delicious friction and eliciting small gasps and moans from Eric, that only fuelled his own desire further. But he would be patient. Watching Eric take pleasure from what Adam did to him was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and he was going to make the most of it whenever he could. He shifted them both so that they were both fully stretched out on the length of the sofa, being careful to cradle Eric’s head as he lay him down, his hands resting either on side of Eric’s shoulders when he was settled. Eric looked up at him with half lidded eyes and pupils fully blown with lust and need, compelling Adam’s lips down to meet his, drawing him in as he always did without even having to try.

They kissed deeply, languidly; warm velvety tongues gliding across one another and delving into each other’s mouths in a slow but heavily passion charged exploration. Eric’s clever fingers dragged their way through Adam’s thick hair, slowly trailing down the back of his neck, over his broad shoulders, his bright blue nails scraping and leaving little red trails in their wake all their way down his muscular back; causing Adam to growl, helplessly and painfully aroused, into Eric’s mouth. 

Eric knew exactly what drove his quiet boyfriend absolutely crazy, and he always took full advantage to make Adam shiver and melt with pleasure until he was a truly sated and delirious puddle of endorphins. But two could play at this dangerous game, which Eric knew all too well. 

Adam tugged at the hem of Eric’s thin jumper which clung to his marble like abs like a second skin, pulling it up slowly to expose Eric’s taut stomach, then his chest, and finally pushed it up over his head. It was like he was unwrapping the perfect present to himself. He carelessly tossed the offending item over his shoulder to land on the cushions behind them, pulling off his own shirt swiftly after as his whole body prickled with heat and anticipation of so much smooth bare skin against his. 

But first Adam needed to taste Eric’s lovely melanin rich torso. With painfully slow open mouth kisses down Eric’s neck and chiselled chest, and featherlight flicks of his tongue over his hardened nipples he worked his boyfriend into a frenzy of sensations, lustful sighs and “Uhh…Adam” ’s. 

He loved his name tumbling out unbidden from Eric’s lips like that. It was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard, and it encouraged him to continue pushing Eric to his limits just to hear it again and again.

Adam dragged his lips further down to pepper Eric’s happy trial with barely-there kisses that he knew would make Eric’s hips start to buck the lower he went; His devilishly daring tongue lapping at the sensitive skin just above Eric’s pubic area. Sure enough, Eric’s hips moved of their own accord off the sofa beneath him, jerking up towards the ceiling, dangerously close to Adam’s face. It was like Eric’s cock was begging to be inside Adam’s hot, wet mouth, and Adam was only too happy to oblige. 

The two no-longer-boys-but-men locked eyes, love shining from them; a silent question of permission was in Adam’s coupled with a lustful bite to his lower lip, a sharp nod and a desperate wordless plea shone in Eric’s. 

Adam knew then that he couldn’t go slow anymore, he’d pushed them both to the tipping point of their patience threshold, and the dam was about to break. Just like in the music room all those years ago Adam frantically undid Eric’s trousers, aching to get his mouth around his dick; to take in his length until he could feel the pliant bulbous head graze the back of his starving throat. He released Eric’s proud erection from the confines of his tight Y-fronts, and with one swift movement Adam dragged both Eric’s trousers and underwear down and away from his body, fighting the urge to chuckle when the leopard print slipper boots went flying across the floor also. 

The urge to laugh was extremely short lived when Adam took in Eric and all his naked glory in the lazy afternoon sunlight streaming from the windows, his cock practically throbbing, the tip glistening with overflown precum. Eric’s eyes conveyed to Adam his absolute trust and adoration. 

Adam couldn’t help the words that tumbled from him; the surge of adrenaline that emanated from his love grappled heart diffused, bubbling and roiling, through his veins right down to his fingertips and toes until the words suddenly burst from his lungs.

“Ah…God! …I fucking love you, Eric. You’re so beautiful, Babe…So beautiful.” 

Adam gushed, overwhelmed by his feelings as he always was whenever they concerned Eric. 

Eric’s broad smile broke across his face, like sunlight emerging bright and blinding from behind rain laden clouds, and said with certainty;

“I love you too, Adam. You sweet-souled, wonderful man…Now please, I beg you, before I have an aneurysm from suspense; suck my cock already dammit!” 

Eric laughed the latter, infecting Adam with laughter too in the aftermath of that statement. 

“Whatever my Queen wants. ” 

Adam rebuffed in an amused voice that dripped with want and proceeded to carry out his Queen’s demands. 

Eric’s giggles were silenced and immediately replaced by loud guttural moans as Adam lips glided seamlessly over Eric’s shaft. Taking him deep into his warm cavernous mouth over and over again. Not able to hold back from moaning his own pleasure at the feeling of Eric’s head penetrating the back of his throat like he’d feverishly imagined shortly before. The hum of vibrations coming from Adam only heighted Eric’s pleasure, his hips occasionally jerking up to meet Adam as he continued to slide in and out of his mouth with rapid succession. 

After a few minutes Adam suddenly released Eric with a pop, making Eric whimper in disapproval as he halted his ministrations. But Adam had other plans. He quickly divested himself of his jeans and underwear, climbed back onto Eric, straddling his hips, and positioned the opening of his arse over Eric’s cock that was now slick with Adam’s saliva. Once the confusion cleared from Eric’s brows and he realised what Adam was going to do his eyes widened in delighted surprise and deepened with lustful hunger.

“Babe, are you sure? We haven’t done that to you in a while.”

Eric breathed out. He was desperate to be inside Adam, but he wouldn’t do anything that would hurt him, or make him uncomfortable. Adam nodded rapidly, not allowing Eric to worry for a second, he wanted this just as badly as he did.

“Ohh yeah… yeah Baby, I’m sure. I want you inside me…Right. Fucking. Now."

As he spoke the last few words Adam eased himself inch by glorious inch down onto Eric with a shudder, both sharply exclaiming their pleasure as they merged their bodies together as one. 

Adam was a little tight, but luckily it wasn’t painful for him, and it only served to make Eric slam his eyes shut his with his breathe catching in his chest at the feeling of entering his boyfriend so fully. 

Once Eric was fully sheathed in Adam and they both assured each other that they were comfortable they began moving together. Slowly at first. But as their mutual need crept ever higher their speed increased more and more, until they could hear the gloriously sinful sounds of sweat-slick skin smacking together in unison. Heavy breathing, strangled groans and the tangy-sweet scent of sex filling the air around them as Eric pounded into Adam like they weren’t going to live tomorrow. 

“Aw, Fuck Adam, I’m not gonna last like this!"

Eric warned. But Adam barely heard him over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, lost in the sensation of Eric slamming into him without break or reprieve, making him incapable of catching his breath. It felt so damn good. Sex had never been this good with anyone else. Life had never been this good with anyone else. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, but he wanted to see Eric come to completion before that happened. 

He bore down harder on Eric, meeting him thrust for thrust pushing him to his breaking point, feeling him jerk erratically underneath him until he felt the tell-tale tremors of pending orgasm rippling through Eric’s abdominal muscles, his back arching up, his head thrown back against the armrest of the sofa. A long, low, guttural scream tore from his lungs as he came hard inside Adam, filling him nearly to the brim with hot sticky bursts of semen. 

Adam watched him in awe as Eric slowly fluttered back down from his high. He thought it his greatest privilege to see Eric in such an intimate and vulnerable way, to see the love of his life fall apart like that under his body, utterly trusting Adam to catch him and hold him as he fell over the edge into ecstasy. 

“Fuuuck. That was am-ay-zing!...Wow-huh... Your turn big boy"

Eric spoke with a promise still panting as he licked his lips; eyes full of mischief. Adam moaned gently at that and nearly came right then and there in response to the frankly sinful and sultry look Eric gave him. It made him think he was about to do something to Adam that was probably illegal in many countries. 

Eric surprised him by suddenly flipping them over so that Adam was now on his back staring up at Eric. He didn’t give Adam a chance to think, to speak or even breathe as without missing a beat Eric went down on him, taking Adam’s massive appendage into his magical-feeling mouth. Adam let out a surprised and pleasure fuelled exclaim at the sudden wet heat encasing him. Eric was drawing the flat of his tongue in long heavenly drags up Adam’s length excruciatingly slowly, causing Adam to grip and tug a little at his own hair in sheer need; panting like he had just run a marathon. 

After a few minutes of this torture that he loved so freaking much, Adam was completely undone, silently praying for Eric to go faster and bring him the sweet relief of orgasm. But history had taught him that Eric would have none of it. He knew Eric was going to build him up bit by bit until he teetered precariously over the edge of ecstasy, and then he would violently crash back down to earth. 

All the while Adam repeated Eric’s name and whispers of love over and over again, like a mantra, like a prayer. He could feel liquid heat beginning to pool in his abdomen as he got closer to finishing. He had been so close when Eric had fucked him within an inch of his life earlier, and now he knew it wasn’t going to take much longer until his body succumbed to Eric’s attentions on his body.

Eric also knew Adam was close from the way his breathing had started to get more and more erratic. He took pity on his love and added some sure stokes of his hand at the base of Adam’s massive cock pumping him in tandem with his mouth over the tip. A few more strokes like that was all it took, and Adam felt the dull tingle of impending orgasm build rapidly into an erupting crescendo that rendered all his muscles taut and immobile, as it relentlessly tore through him. He cried and whimpered out as his hot jet-streams of cum shot deep into Eric’s wonderful mouth until he was milked of every last agonising drop. Eric swallowed him down hungrily and let out a happy hum as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kissing Adam’s torso tenderly and working his way up to his strong neck, Eric waited patiently for Adam to recover and come back to him. 

Adam finally returned to his body after the earth-shattering orgasm he’d just experienced, his heart rate slowing gradually, his member continuing to soften and shrink after it had been retracted from Eric’s mouth. 

Eric’s big dark eyes bore into Adam’s grey-brown ones as they lay back side by side with soft smiles pulling at the corners of their mouths as they gazed at one another. Eric pulled Adam towards him for another deep, lingering kiss, cupping his face lovingly in the shelter of his warm hands. 

As they pulled back from one another they allowed themselves to savour a few precious moments in each other’s happy afterglow. Legs entwined, delicate fingers caressing and smoothing over cheeks, necks and shoulders. Noses and foreheads nuzzling, lips ghosting over lips for sweet sensation alone. 

No words were needed. Their love was clear and evident on both of their features. It was etched into their very skin from their gentle touches, their shared experiences. It transferred between their souls as they breathed one another in. It flowed mutually through their veins as their hearts beat solely for the other. Their love transcended the need for assurances of affection and sweet promises, they already knew, and that was truly the most beautiful thing of all. Fatigue eventually claimed them and enveloped them into a peaceful sleep, both wrapped up in one another, as they were meant to be. 

Adam awoke a few hours later, smiling down at Eric’s sweet slumbering face with a heart so full he felt it would burst out of his chest. He gently untangled his body from his boyfriend without waking him and tiptoed quietly over to the closet in the hallway. He opened it as silently as he could and reached out to lift the lapel of his hung-up jacket. He reached carefully inside to the inner pocket he knew was there by touch, dipped his long slender fingers into the small opening and retracted his hand again with a small black box clutched in his gentle grasp. Looking quickly over his shoulder to make sure Eric was still asleep in the living room, he turned back to the small box and opened it. 

Inside the box lay a beautiful ring. A delicate gold band inlayed with small precious gems showcasing all the colours of the rainbow, with an elevated centre where a circular cut diamond nestled beautifully. It glinted in the low light of the setting sun that seeped into the hallway from the small window, the light refracting gorgeously and casting long streaks of rainbow light across the surface of the open closet door, appearing like the nexus of a galaxy. 

“Not long now"

Adam assured himself. He would need to find the time to properly thank Ola for helping him travel to various jewellery shops over the last two days; letting him stay at her place under the guise of being away for work. He was also eternally grateful for Otis and Maeve’s advice on which ring he should pick when he’d sent them photos of the ones he had narrowed down as his few favourites. He’d desperately wanted to make sure that it was the right one for Eric. He really wanted to show that he’d put a lot of thought and effort into picking it out for him. 

Their friends were right. This one was perfect. Colourful, beautiful and bright; just like Eric. Just like their love. 

Adam sighed heavily but happily. It would be their 8-year anniversary soon, just a couple of weeks away, he just needed to hold on until then. He had been planning this for months, saving up the money, working out how he would propose, secretly sizing one of Eric’s rings for the perfect fit, and finally picking out the ring itself; it was all starting to become very real. But he knew he was ready; That they were both ready. 

Adam closed the ring box with a small muffled snap and tucked it away in a place where he knew Eric wouldn’t look. He gently closed the closet door again, made his way back to Eric’s sleeping form and curled himself around him once more. Eric barely stirred but he smiled in his sleep at the feeling of Adam’s warm torso and strong arms enveloping him, a contented sigh diffusing from deep inside his core. 

As Adam’s adoring eyes drank Eric in for the last time before sleep claimed him again, one last thought crossed his mind.

“I can’t wait to ask you. I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

Ring reference; 

https://img1.etsystatic.com/162/0/6890426/il_fullxfull.1116864803_4akw.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> My beautiful babies being all loved up and domestic!
> 
> This is my first time writing proper smut and my first time writing smut for an LGTBQ+ relationship, yay! 
> 
> I hope that it isn't too cringe considering I'm a hetero gal writing for a LGTBQ+ couple. I hope I represented them well!
> 
> As always I really appreicte any comments and constructive criticism!
> 
> Hugs and love to you all! Xxxx


End file.
